


Big Green and Slutty

by Victorygin



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Egg Laying, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Sex, Sexual Content, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia, guardians of the galaxy oc, guardians of the galaxy original characters, ovipositor sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorygin/pseuds/Victorygin
Summary: Bean the Ravager mistakes Thulu for a prostitute, but it turns out he has no problems with this misunderstanding





	Big Green and Slutty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zommbro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zommbro/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for Yiynova and Zombbean on tumbler who FORCED ME >_> to fall in love with their ocs

 

 

Bright city lights illuminated his amphibious skin, as Thulu walked down the street without a care in the world, almost completely unaware of the stares his rather unorthodox attire was getting. He was relieved to finally find a planet that didn’t mind that he wasn’t human, but why did they continue to look at him so funny?

 _‘Are they interested in sex?’_ He wondered, the thought making him excited, but when he looked around again, the looks were…less than eager. All but one.

A tiny being was practically sprinting towards him, eyes never seeming to leave his excitedly writhing and lace clothed crotch. Yes, that might have been the reason…most people wore such clothes under other clothes.

“How much?” She asked excitedly, eyes finally racking over the rest of his body and up to his one red eye. This one liked what she saw, clearly appreciating choice of pink lace lingerie and black stilettos.

No one had told Thulu what was and wasn’t acceptable to wear on this planet—most saw him in his spaceman getup when he did odd jobs. But when one employer caught him stretching his head tendrils on a break, they didn't even bat an eye.

So here he was, strutting down the streets in nothing but underwear, and a gorgeous being had come right up to him and was asking if she could pay for...something.

"Bean asked how much!" She said, stamping her foot impatiently and pulling him out of his thoughts. "You give sex, yes? Bean wants sex!"

 _That_ was something Thulu understood. "Yes, I give sex!" He said excitedly, the tendril in his thong writhing more violently now, secretions beginning to soak through the lace in plain view of Bean and any unfortunate passersby.

Bean smirked, practically jumping into his arms as she reached up for his head tendrils, looping them in her hands and pulling his face closer. "Bean will talk about prices later, Bean needs you now—ah!"

She lost her train of thought, feeling his prehensile cock push insistently against her crotch.

"Yes...Thulu want sex too...now." He couldn't keep the grin off his face as the one known as Bean dragged him into the nearest dark alley.

"Wait, wait...safe?" He asked, groaning despite himself as Bean began licking at the sweet sweat collecting on his skin.

"So yummy!—Yes, yes this place safe! You think Bean would drop her pants and get shot?" She asked incredulously, palming his cock to collect more of the sweet essence dripping from his panties to see if it was as sweet as the rest of him. It was. She moaned, licking at the slime as it dripped messily from her fingers.

Eye darkening in lust, it was Thulu's turn to take control. He pressed her against the opposite alley wall, tendrils wrapping around her arms and legs, enjoying the way she writhed playfully in his hold. The more his skin pressed against hers, the more he could sense her arousal and lust. As his tendrils wrapped tighter, he was able to scent her through the tendrils. Her lust was a match only for his.

"You are sweet too..." He growled, eyes darkening and voice deepening as Thulu's mind zeroed in on the fact that she was still wearing far too much clothing.

The rip of clothing was muffled by Bean's squeals, unable to believe her luck at finding such an equally eager slut. It was easy enough to overcome the strength of his tendrils, pulling one to her mouth to suck on. The sweet taste of his amphibious secretions were making her mind fuzzy and her body warm. The sound that came from his lips as he sucked ravenously at her tits practically had Bean dripping as she struggled to push her hips against his.

“B-Bean…Bean needs it—give it now!!” She growled back, growing inpatient from his relentless teasing.

Thulu readily complied, pressing his hips to hers—and _fuck_ it felt like he had a tongue down there the way his prehensile cock was shoving the remains of her panties aside. Bean’s thighs clamped around it, causing Thulu to groan ever louder, too horny to care how much noise they were making.

“You like that, big green and slutty?” she asked, her face flushing to a darker blue hue, “Then stick it in Bean already!” She commanded.

He had never met someone as strong as him before—this was going to be fun! Thulu nodded, eager to please. Looping his tendrils under her thighs, Bean found herself suspended and spread, completely at his mercy. He leaned into her ear, two more tendrils coming up to tease and tweak at her breasts.

“I want to fill you with my eggs…I want your lovely tummy filled with my offspring so that you’ll smell like me…so that your pussy tastes like me…”

His tongue filled her mouth once more, a tongue that had no business being so long, nearly choking Bean with its girth.

But that was nothing compared to his cock once it finally slithered its way inside her. Thulu was pressed so close to her, he could actually feel himself writhe and thrust through her belly.

Bean didn’t know what heaven was, but where ever it was she was _there_ , stretched farther than she thought capable.

“Y-you feel so good, Bean!” he panted, licking the sweat from her neck and breasts, all his senses consumed by her. Bean grabbed any part of him she could, matching his thrusts as best she could in her suspended state.

Suddenly he bucked particularly roughly, hitting a place so deep in Bean that her eyes rolled back and she saw stars. Her body snapped around him, tendrils be damned and her ankle spurs were scraping the inside of Thulu’s thighs as she panted,

“More—M-more!! Bean is so close, fill Bean up—now!”

Thulu nearly jumped out of his skin at the sharp pain of her spurs, thinking she was trying to fight him off. But the way she screamed for him, writhing and keeling as his cock pulsed insider her, signaling his end, Thulu knew she only wanted more.

“Fuck my—fuck me, slutty man!” She squealed, walls shuddering as she got closer, too overcome with pleasure to care how hard the wall behind her was.

“I’m going to fill you to the brim…” He grunted, voice lower than ever as Bean felt his base expand, making her wince. His cock increased at least three times in size and three eggs were pushed deep inside her.

They had give, but no matter how hard she clamped around his eggs, Thulu’s cock pushed them ever deeper until the eggs wouldn’t slide out. Lights and colors were blinding behind her eyes as Bean came, feeling like she was drowning from the inside out until a loud, desperate moan bubbled from her throat, head thrown back in ecstasy.

Their bodies, limp and spent fell to the ground surrounded by the rags of their clothing.

Bean watched in a daze as his cum oozed out of her…so much sticky but it smelled sweet like the rest of him and she couldn’t help but have a taste, turning to kiss him lazily as Thulu wrapped his arms around her, thumbs stroking the slight bulge in her belly.

“Forget payment, Bean wants you in her crew. Want to be a ravager, slutty man?”

“Ravager…like Ravisher? Yes! Thulu wants that!”

He didn’t know what he was getting into just yet, but Thulu would never refuse a job or a fuck, especially from a being as lovely as this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aye, leave a comment and show some love
> 
> you can find me at: http://victoryygin.tumblr.com/


End file.
